jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rossiter Briggs
=Biography= Pre-Mandalorian War Rossiter Briggs was born on Tatooine. One day a Jedi Knight stopped by his house looking for shelter from a storm and discovered that Rossiter was a force sensitive child. Even with his parents' refusal, the Jedi Knight took Rossiter to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. He often rivaled many of the other students as a swordsman and even bested students like Revan. always striving to be he best, Rossiter became a quick learner of many different force abilities and even different saber styles. Even the council requested him to become a Jedi Knight though his master swayed them other wise. Mandalorian Wars Rossiter Briggs took part in many of the battles in the Mandalorian war. Though he was just a padawan, he abandoned the jedi and left with the other jedi who agreed with Revan and Malak, together they fought in many of the key battles during the war. The glory and grandure didn't last long as Rossiter was wounded. Captured by the Jedi Order, they turned him back down the path of the lightside rather than the corrupt teachings of Revan. Second Sith War Many people claim to have seen Rossiter Briggs fight and die at The Battle of Rakata Prime. Thus ending the life of Rossiter Briggs. Though his body was never collected by the republic, a band of sith had taken his and other jedis remains to a cloning facility. They used the prototype technology to try and clone the Jedi Knights so that they could have an army of Sith to do their bidding. Unfortunately the republic stumbled upon the base before it was too late and discovered the proto-clone in a tube. Wanting to study the clone they removed it from the pod and sent the boy to stay with Rossiters Family under close watch. Rebirth To the Surprise of loved ones of Rossiter Briggs, at the Jedi's Funeral a boy showed up. When asked who he was he said he was Rosstem Briggs. Quickly hidden away by his loved ones this Rosstem Briggs grew up fighting his memories of a past life as they returned to his new body. Eventually to the point of where he became insane and began to practice and master the dark side of the force to find the truth of who he was. Months later he found a Cloning center located on Ziost. He found that he was an imperfect clone of the war hero Rossiter Briggs, enraged to find that he was nothing but a fake he killed the cloners and destroyed all of their work, After that Rossitem disappeared. Post Galactic Civil War A DNA sample fell into the hands of a Kaminoan Cloner who made a perfect replication of Rossiter Briggs in the year 4BBY. Bought by a slaver on Tatooine, Rossiter grew up a slave until his owner was killed in a bar fight. While living on the streets he was found by a Jedi in hiding named Kennith Glicks. he secretly took him to be his apprentice and then after years of training he was promoted to rank of Jedi knight. One day his former master asked Rossiter for help attacking a Imperial ship yard, without delay Rossiter agreed. the mission was a success and the ship yard was crippled but Master Glicks lost his life during the raid leaving Rossiter once more alone in the Galaxy. He then left and became a Rebel spy. After the war and years of the New Republic temples to find that his life seemed empty. Rossiter left Coruscant to train under Master T hoping that he would become a great Jedi, after years of training he was promoted to Jedi Master, from there he went off into the universe on his own campaign. He then became attached to a girl named Jessica Holmes. the Woman was about his age and Rossiter felt a deep attraction to her. one day she became pregnant with his child, Rossiter finally felt as if his life had a purpose. Shortly after his wife gave birth to their child a dark Jedi began to pursue Rossiter. Rossiter confronted the Dark Jedi named Feralgorth but lost the fight. Unable to protect his love Jessica was slain. his son Syknoc Holmes was taken by him to Nar Shaddaa to live in hiding. Looking for the power to stop the dark Jedi Eventually he met the Night Jedi and learned a bit from them and helped them out earning their trust. they trained him to embrace the darkside but to hold onto his Jedi Teachings giving him the ability to tap into new power. Rossiter and Feralgorth Clashed on Dantooine in a dual to the death where Feralgorth was beheaded. Hunted Rossiter quickly returned to Nar Shaddaa to find his son. battling himself on if he should tell him the truth of who he was Rossiter found that Syknoc was adopted by a nice family so he with held the information from his son. Leaving Nar Shaddaa alone and Rossiter once again began to wander through the Universe until a bounty was put on him by the Pirate King Krall. Rossiter was then captured and frozen in Carbonite for one year until a slave girl freed him by accident. Rossiter quickly escaped and returned to the Jedi Temple. There he found that alot had changed, and to his surprise he had even found that his son had been taken to the temple and was to be trained. Rossiter took his son as an apprentice and began to train him the best he could. The Rhamosian Alliance On the Dense forest moon of endor Rossiter Briggs, Fleet Admiral Harab and Havlen Orius came together and forged an alliance named the Rhamosian Alliance. Rossiter was elected leader and then they trio set out to expand, Willing soldiers came from Havlens charismatic ways while Fleet Admiral Harab was able to gather ships from many ship yards. On the maiden voyage back home to Couruscant the alliance picked up a distress call. Going to answer it most of the Fleet was destroyed by a superior Sith Fleet. while on the ground battle Rossiter Briggs was killed in combat. Knowing not where to turn Fleet Admiral Harab took command of the alliance and ordered a mass retreat of all ships leaving many ground forces to be completely wiped out. On this act of treason Havlen Orius had Harab killed, After being the last surviving member of the treaty Havlen took over the alliance. Once he had his forces gathered The search party for Rossiter Briggs started. After the failure to find his body the Alliances name seemed to slip from the galaxy, though a whisper of them would pop up once in a while. Born Again While attempting to save a settlement under attack by a sith empire Rossiter Briggs was felled in battle. Without their leader many soldiers in the Rhamosian Alliance were killed while others fled, few still loyal to the cause fought out the battle and gave their lives leaving the Alliance weakened to the point of retreat.After the battle the remainder of the Alliance went looking for Rossiters corpse but couldn't find it. By order of the Pirate King Krall, Rossiters body was placed in Carbonite and his DNA was used to clone a new Rossiter. After a small squad of Rhamosian troopers attacked the cloning facility Rossiter was awoken and tried to escape only to be captured by Krall. His connection to the force severed and his memories fractured Rossiter takes up the life of a scoundrel rather then pursue his past. After slipping away from the remnants of the Rhamosian Alliance Rossiter once again found himself on Nar Shaddaa. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoid clones Category:Night Jedi